Discussion utilisateur:MrGlutis
Salut ! Bienvenue sur ma page de discussion. Si vous vous voulez me laisser un message, vous êtes au bon endroit ! :) Remarque Salut, merci de ta remarque, je corrige ca de suite :) août 6, 2014 à 16:50 (UTC) ---- Salut, juste pour te dire que tes modifs sont supers, continue comme ça ! :D Azpp (discussion) août 9, 2014 à 22:38 (UTC) Correction Salut ! Il n'y a pas de quoi ! :) Au passage, te sent pas obliger d'ajouter des liens sur chaque mots où il peut y en avoir ! Si il y en a déjà 2/3 plus haut, c'est pas important de le remettre une fois de plus Petit conseil, après tu peux le mettre, ça aidera les contributeurs :p link=Discussion Utilisateur:Valoon.33 ♣ Valoon / Val / Valérie / Vava_chan ♣35px|link=Discussion Utilisateur:Valoon.33 Bienvenue Salut à toi ! Bienvenue et enchantée ^^ J'étais en vacances quand tu es arrivé, donc je te souhaite la bienvenue maintenant. Tu m'a l'air d'être un super contributeur, donc je te souhaite de continuer sur cette lancée ^^ Merci d'aider si activement et positivement ce fabuleux wiki ! :D J'espère avoir l'occasion de te rencontrer sur le tchat ;) A plus ^o^ Merci de ta réponse, qui me donne encore plus envie de discuter avec toi ^^ (va savoir pourquoi xp) Juste une question comme ça, tu m'as l'air de bien te débrouiller avec l'informatique, les codes et tout le bazar nan ? Je te dis encore merci, et à plus ^o^ quitte pas le tchat quand j'y viens XD Avertissement Bonjour. Je n'ai pas annulé ta modification sur la page justice vu qu'il y avait quand même des bonnes choses mais, note que, je n'hésiterai pas à annuler si tu en fait unen autre de ce genre. L'ajout de liens abusif est plutôt mal vu et surtout inutile. Pas besoins de faire genre, Luffy est allé au parc. Luffy rencontra Zoro et Zoro frappa Luffy. Un seul Luffy suffit. Oh et, quand c'est One Piece Manga, ou One Piece, anime, ne mets pas guide des épisodes mais, One Piece (Anime) comme lien. Merci et bonnes modifs ! P-S la plupart de tes modifs sont vraiment bonne :) Continue et ne te décourage pas par ce message ! - octobre 17, 2014 à 19:47 (UTC) *Disons que je n'ai rien contre toi hein ? Je fais juste correctement mon boulot en tant que Rollback. Cependant, je comprend parfaitement ton raisonnement. J'ai trouvé un truc qui irais bien à toi ainsi qu'a moi puisque cela suivrais le règlement. Et si je te permettais de rajouter un lien par section sur le même personnage ? Cela ferait que, à chaque sections il y aurait un seul lien reliant à par exemple luffy et qu'à la section suvante, tu pourrais remettre un nouveau lien sur luffy mais un seul. Est-ce que tu trouve cela honnête comme deal ? octobre 17, 2014 à 20:12 (UTC) *Effectivement, c'Est pas toujous commode. Disons que je suis débordé ces temps-ci. notre administration a quelques problèmes mais, elle sera rêglée au plus vite :P Bon pour en venir aux sections, voici un exemple Luffy vs Zoro Luffy se promenait dans la ville quand il vit Zoro. Luffy était frustré contre Zoro qui ne comprennait pas ce que son capitaine voulait. *Tu comprend ? octobre 17, 2014 à 20:31 (UTC) *Ok octobre 17, 2014 à 20:52 (UTC) *Je sais j'ai déjà proposé ça à un administrateur mais, il ne semblais pas vraiment d'Accord avec cela. octobre 17, 2014 à 21:07 (UTC) i Salut, tu pourrais éviter les copié/collé du wikia anglais quand tu créé des pages comme celle là stp. http://sournoishack.com/uploads/1357629930Capture_du_2014_07_11_22_28_33.png octobre 20, 2014 à 12:44 (UTC) Infobox Aucun problème, tout le monde fait l'erreur à un moment où à un autre ^^ Pas besoin de t'excuser ^^ -- octobre 24, 2014 à 12:17 (UTC) Catégories Bonjour MRGlutis. Je voulais te signaler que l'ajout de catégorie sur les pages est formellement interditpour les utilisateurs en bas de Rollback. Merci d'en prendre compte. octobre 20, 2014 à 21:50 (UTC) *j'en ai parlé à un administrateur et même si je comprend ton point de vue, je suis désolée mais c'est vraiment interdi. Le truc, c'est qu'il y a une solide raison pour cette règle qui n'était pas là au début du wiki mais que Gol D. manuel et autres ont ajouté. Si tu veux vraiment prouver ton point, va voir un admin. octobre 21, 2014 à 17:20 (UTC) ---- Bonsoir ! Excuse moi de ne pas t'avoir répondu plus tôt mais j'avais quelques problèmes de mots de passe ^^ Il est vrai que le problème des catégories revient assez fréquemment et qu'il devra être à nouveau remis en cause. Merci énormément de ta remarque. Je suis désolé car je suis dans l'incapacité de te répondre actuellement et étant donné que je risques de ne pas être présent la semaine prochaine à cause de vacances c'est pas le top ^^ Mais je te promets que d'ici 15 jours qu'une réponse arrivera. Après la règle est règle et pour le moment essaye de la respecter même si elle reste très compliquée à suivre mais qu'elle a été nécessaire à cause d'un surplux de catégories à un moment. Dans tous les cas je vais essayé de parler de ce problème aux autres administrateurs le plus tôt possible mais encore une fois je ne sais pas trop si j'aurais de la connexion là où je partirais pendant une semaine donc on devra attendre la semaine de la rentrée si ça ne te gêne pas :) Encore désolé de ne pas pouvoir résoudre maintenant le problème et félicitations pour tes modifs pour le wiki ! :D Patateboy (discussion) octobre 24, 2014 à 20:44 (UTC) Merci ! Salut Glutis ! Je voulais prendre un petit moment pour te féliciter pour tes modifs ! Tu t'es vraiment amélioré et, tu fait vraiment des modifs superbe ! C'est toujours cool de voir des nouvelles têtes sur le wiki :) Continue ainsi et si tu as besoin de quelquonc aide, n'hésite pas à me contacter :P novembre 1, 2014 à 19:41 (UTC) Bonjour, pour ce qui est des catégories, j'en ai parlé à un autre administrateur et c'est vrai que même si elle peut paraître sévère, la règle de base des catégories permet d'éviter un surplus de catégories. Je suis vraiment désolé mais la règle ne changera pas car elle permet d'éviter un bazar pas possible ^^ Je te remercie quand même de ta remarque et bonne soirée :) ! Patateboy (discussion) novembre 2, 2014 à 16:33 (UTC) De rien c'est le strict mininum ^^ Patateboy (discussion) novembre 3, 2014 à 19:57 (UTC) Discussion Bonjour Glutis. Je me demandais, est-ce que je pourrais te demander de venir sur le tchat ? J'adorerais pouvoir te rencontrer en personne. Spécial:Chat tu peux venir ici :) novembre 8, 2014 à 15:24 (UTC) Projet Yo, j'aurais une idée de projet et je crois que tu adorerais. Peux-tu venir sur le tchat ? C'Est à propos de la science dans One Piece ;) novembre 22, 2014 à 15:42 (UTC) Project Monde de One Piece En lisant ta page de profil, j'ai cru comprendre que tu aimais totu comme moi le monde et l'univers de One Piece ? parfait ! Donc, en fait, je te proposerais un truc assez simple. Comme cette page:Organisations_dans_le_mon de_de_One_Piece créer une page: Sciences dans le monde de One Piece expliquand pratiquement toutes les sciences que l'on peut trouver dans OP. Tu pourrais aussi faire Technologie dans le monde de One Piece mais attention, pas trp de choses sur les armes car ca servira pour autre choses pour les armes dans le monde de One Piece. Qu'ens penses-tu ? ;) novembre 22, 2014 à 22:22 (UTC) *Salut Glutis ! Je viens de penser à cela, si tu adore les informations scientifiques ou les plans, les mystères historiques, et tout dans les animés, je te conseil, en tant que fan comme toi, de regarde Shingeki no kyojin ! décembre 15, 2014 à 03:01 (UTC) :/ Oublie ca finalement, il semblerait que le projet ne fonctionnera pas. Manuel et Seo n'aiment pas. Comme law, méli et taka aiment, peut-être reverrons nous cela plus tard mais oublions pour le moment. Désolée sincèrmeent. je suis aussi décu que toi. novembre 23, 2014 à 19:00 (UTC) *j'y manquerai pas ! novembre 24, 2014 à 06:23 (UTC) *Dis, en fait, tu peux commençer a faire cette page mais à une seule condition. Tu l'a fait iciUser:MrGlutis/Technologie dans le monde de One Piece ok ? novembre 29, 2014 à 19:25 (UTC) qu Annulation Salut Glutis, je voulais t'avertir que ta dernière modification sur Organisation... à été annulée pour la simple raison que, nous n'utilisons pas la flèche bleue pour ces situations. Nous l'utilisons seulement pour (pour plus d'informatins, consultez blablabla) merci de ta compréhension ! novembre 24, 2014 à 21:53 (UTC) Rollback Glutis, je viens te proposer un truc. J'ai regardé nos utilisateurs et, tu es celui qui mériterais le plus de rejoindre nos rangs de rollback. Cependant, crois-tu que tu pourrais faire des patrouilles contre le vandalisme ? Et aussi, serais-tu d'accord pour que je te nomine ? janvier 17, 2015 à 19:15 (UTC) *Voilà :P http://fr.onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Fil:210754#4 tu va voire, ça va marcher :P janvier 18, 2015 à 17:46 (UTC) *Yo glutis ! Te voilà Rollback. Il reste juste le temps que Seoyeon puisse te proumouvoir et, tu sera enfin membre de l'administration :P Si tu as quelquonc problème, dis-le moi :P janvier 19, 2015 à 03:44 (UTC) *Oui :) Félicitation ! Tchat Yo, j'aurais un travail pour toi, tu peux venir sur le tchat stp ? janvier 31, 2015 à 15:48 (UTC) *À ce propos, tu peux mettre cela sur ton profil:Modèle:Contributeur janvier 31, 2015 à 15:52 (UTC) :P *La création de quelques modèles. janvier 31, 2015 à 16:28 (UTC) Modification Salut, je viens de lire ton message je suis désolé je ne l'ai pas fait exprés j espere que tu ne m'en veux pas je voulais juste rendre service194.199.224.108 février 11, 2015 à 09:55 (UTC) Je te remercie ^^ dis tu peux me rendre un service y a quelqu'un qui a mal écrit dans les statistiques de la page "Diamante" le fruit de l'étendard : il a mis fruir avec un "r" au lieu de fruit tu pourrais le corriger stp194.199.224.108 février 12, 2015 à 09:07 (UTC) Cool je te remercie194.199.224.108 février 13, 2015 à 08:32 (UTC) Salut j aurais une question a te poser. Dans le scan 776 qui dit "Death Enjambre" ? Et aussi la technique de diamante est en fait "Half Moon Glaive" (dans Hira Hira no mi), tu pourrais le corriger stp194.199.224.108 février 13, 2015 à 08:53 (UTC) Ok je vois merci mais dis comment on créer un compte (j ai une adress mail mais pas de mot de passe) ?194.199.224.108 février 13, 2015 à 10:40 (UTC) Nouvelle technique de Kyros à mettre (pour vaincre Diamante) :"Trueno Bastard"194.199.224.108 février 13, 2015 à 10:45 (UTC) Salut j essaie de me créer un compte mais mon nom d'utilisateur "194.199.224.108" ne marche pas, tu peux m aider stp ?194.199.224.108 février 20, 2015 à 08:12 (UTC) Salut MrGlutis, au fait c'est juste "King Punch" la technique d'elizabello II, "Shooting Moon" est une technique de Jao Kun Do de Blue Gilly, tu peux le corriger stp194.199.224.108 février 20, 2015 à 09:32 (UTC) Salut, dis tu peux me dire comment accéder a mon adresse mail stp je n'y arrive pas merci194.199.224.108 février 20, 2015 à 10:34 (UTC) Salut MrGlutis, dis tu pourrais mettre "Bitestone" en gras dans "ishi ishi no mi" stp merci^^85.68.170.157 février 24, 2015 à 15:18 (UTC) Au fait mon nom c est Thomas et j ai deux noms d'utilisateur :"194.199.224.108" et "85.68.170.157". Je ne pourrais pas te parler souvent car je serai tres occuppé mais t inquiete j ai trouvé (pour mon pseudo) je te le dirai t en fais pas. Par contre j aurai besoin que tu débloques la page "Elizabello II" '(pour corriger "King Punch") et '"Guru guru no mi" pour traduire la 1ère technique, voili voila^^85.68.170.157 février 24, 2015 à 15:27 (UTC) je te remercie :-)85.68.170.157 février 27, 2015 à 17:58 (UTC) Everything'S okay ? Dis donc Glutis ? Depuis que tu es rollback tu semble bien te débrouiller :) Juste pour te rappeller que si jamais tu avais besoins d'aider pour quoique ce soit, tu peux venir me voir :) À ce propos, je te conseille de participer aux discussions sur le forum ok ? (celles concernant le wiki eh :P ) février 28, 2015 à 14:16 (UTC) a Bonjour MrGlutis, y a une erreur sur la page de "Sabo", la technique est "Ryusouken : Ryu No Ibuki", tu pouurais le corriger stp ?86.73.177.197 mars 1, 2015 à 15:04 (UTC) Bonjour MrGlutis. Dis, est ce que tu purrais mettre la technique de Diamante "Death Enjambre" 'ainsi que les tecniques de Trébol stp : *'Beta Launcher (ベトランチャー, Beta Ranchā,''signifie littéralement: Lance Glu) Utilisé contre Law sur le palais de Dressrosa mais pas vu (c est peut etre sa balle de glu). *'Technique inconnue : Uniquement vu dans l'anime. Trebol envoie une grosse couche de glu de sa main qui transperce les corps de ses ennemis (vu dans l'usine SMILE) *'Technique inconnue : '''Uniquement vu dans l'anime. Trébol envoie un jet de glu de son nez. Utilisé contre Usopp. *'Technique inconnue : Après avoir coincé ses ennemis sous une grosse couche de glu. Trébol allume un briquet et l'envoie sur ses ennemis. Il créer ainsi une explosion car sa glu est combustible. Utilisé pour vaincre les nains. Merci beaucoup85.68.170.157 mars 21, 2015 à 11:42 (UTC) Merci beaucoup MrGlutis :)85.68.170.157 mars 24, 2015 à 17:43 (UTC) Bonjour MrGlutis, sur la page "ito ito no mi" la technique de clonage s appele "Dark Knight" donc tu pourrais enlever le nom "Marionette" stp merci :) 85.68.170.157 avril 12, 2015 à 11:25 (UTC) Bonjour MrGlutis. Dans la page "One Piece Pirate Warriors 3", tu pourrais mettre Hody Jones en "personnage de soutien" stp merci 85.68.170.157 avril 18, 2015 à 13:00 (UTC) Salut MrGlutis. J étais autrefois les contributeurs 194.199.224.107, 85.68.170.157 et 194.199.224.90 avant de m'inscrir sous le pseudo''' Portgas D. Thomas''' (Enfin Inscrit). A+ Portgas D. Thomas (discussion) juin 5, 2015 à 09:20 (UTC) Salut MrGlutis, j ai reçu ton message et je te remercie. A bientot ;) Portgas D. Thomas (discussion) juin 7, 2015 à 20:03 (UTC) Étiquettes Salut, Comme tu le sais sûrement, les rollbacks vont avoir une étiquette pour le forum. Quelle couleur choisirais tu ? (Déjà pris : Noir, Rouge, Bleu, Gris). juin 26, 2015 à 09:50 (UTC) Acces aux Diff via Encadrements de Droite Grâce à un nouveau code concu par Hulothe à partir de l'idée originale de Flo121297, l'acces aux pages de différences entre les deux dernières versions d'une page est maintenant possible via un lien situé dans les images à gauche du titre de la page. En voici un exemple: http://sournoishack.com/uploads/1593980598Capture_du_2015_06_26_22_04_10.png Pour toute question ou réclamation, veuillez vous adresser au Rollback Flo121297 juin 26, 2015 à 20:59 (UTC) Question sur les modifications Salut :) Malheureusement, je ne pense pas que cela puisse se faire :/ En effet, ça serait quand même pratique de pouvoir effacer les modifications inutiles des historiques de certaines pages, mais jusqu'ici, je n'ai jamais entendu dire qu'on pouvait faire cela... c'est bien dommage~ Bonne journée ♥[[Utilisateur:Seoyeon|'Seo']]❀[[Discussion utilisateur:Seoyeon|'Yeon']]♥ juin 27, 2015 à 08:12 (UTC) Salut Salut ^^ je voulais juste te parler d'un truc concernant les modifications, le contenu est très bon et je te félicite seulement évite de mettre des espaces à Apparence par exemple ou *Texte C'est pas super joli en mode source et au moins on est sur que chaque page est calqué sur le même modèle :). Bonne continuation ! Ah d'accord mdr, en effet c'est moche c:, c'est vrai que le mode source est super pratique néanmoins il nécessite ducoup une mise en page clean (que l'ancien mode visuel n'avait pas forcement). Bref je taperais donc sur les doigts de la personne qui fait ça c:. Exactement c: c'est comme les boxs... je sais pas si tu as deja vu mais certains codes sont mis à l'arrache, un peu d'espaces que ce soit propre et lisible est tellement agréable x) I'M Back Hey Salut mrGlutis ça fait tarpin longtemps comment ça va ? Desolé ça fait un bail qu on s est pas parlé. Au fait j ai changé d utilisateur (regarde ma signature). Allez a bientot ��Portgas D. Thomas (new) (discussion) novembre 7, 2015 à 14:38 (UTC) #PrayForParis RIP aux victimes de l'attentat. Portgas D. Thomas (new) (discussion) novembre 14, 2015 à 10:44 (UTC) Galerie Anime Salut MrGlutis est ce que tu pourrais mettre les images Injection Shot (sur Doflamingo) et Gamma Knife dans la Glerie Anime de Ope Ope no Mi stp merci Portgas D. Thomas (new) (discussion) décembre 13, 2015 à 12:02 (UTC) Salut ! Salut MrGlutis ça va ? Ça fait longtemps qu'on s'est pas parlé !Tu me fais pas la tête au moins. Pense à venir me voir sur le tchat peut etre qu'on a plein de chose à se dire haha Portgas D. Thomas (new) (discussion) décembre 29, 2015 à 17:59 (UTC) Oy Yo Glutis, Long Time no See ! Je voulais juste prendre un moment pour te dire merci pour la page Or Pur que je ne voulais pas faire hahahaha ça m'enlève bien des souçis ! septembre 30, 2016 à 17:24 (UTC) *hun ? Elle a été renommée ? Je vais tenter de voir pourquoi, le nom devrait être en français hmm. Et content de t'avoir reparlé ! octobre 1, 2016 à 15:30 (UTC)